


Secret

by Shenronprincess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, M/M, One Shot, Pillow Talk, Predestination, Tell me a secret, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenronprincess/pseuds/Shenronprincess
Summary: “Tell me a secret,” Goku whispered softly, pressing himself against the warm body of Vegeta and nuzzling into his neck.“A secret, huh?”Their naked bodies were tangled beneath the sheets of the bed they shared, and Vegeta’s bedmate always seemed to want to talk after they made love.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my tumblr as a thank you for 350 followers. Based on a list of writing prompts going around that a few people posted. shenronprincess.tumblr.com if anyone wants to follow. Enjoy! Part 2 will cause the rating to go up^^

“Tell me a secret,” Goku whispered softly, pressing himself against the warm body of Vegeta and nuzzling into his neck. 

“A secret, huh?” 

Their naked bodies were tangled beneath the sheets of the bed they shared, and Vegeta’s bedmate always seemed to want to talk after they made love. 

“What kind of secret do you want to know?” Vegeta ran his palm slowly down Kakarot’s back, murmuring into his disheveled spikes of hair as he drew him in closer. 

“I wanna hear one you never told anyone else before,” Goku whispered again, “Please?” 

Dark, soulful eyes gazed up at Vegeta, and the older saiyan could not ignore the curiosity and pleading in them. He relented easily, just like he always did whenever Kakarot looked at him that way.

“Oh alright,” Vegeta chuckled, “Just…let me think of one.” 

Minutes passed and Vegeta was immersed deeply in his thoughts. There were many secrets he had kept to himself over the years, but sifting through his memory for one that would interest Kakarot took a bit longer than anticipated, and his companion quickly grew restless by his side. 

“Anything yet?” Goku hummed with impatience, his voice tickling the hairs on Vegeta’s neck as he began to lay kisses languidly along the skin there. 

Vegeta growled. The petal soft mouth was devouring every inch it was travelling over, stirring something primal within him. Grasping and tugging at the wild hair of his lover, Vegeta was moaning out his name as the graze of Kakarot’s teeth evoked a scene from his past. 

“Kakarotto,” Vegeta bared his neck for more attention, writhing beneath the sheets of their bed, “I-I dreamed about you before I met you,” he sighed feverishly, closing his eyes as the lips danced over his pulse point, creating tiny, wet trails wherever they made impact. “I knew our paths would cross one day.” But Kakarot’s ministrations stopped at the sudden confession. 

“Really? Even before you knew me?” Goku said in awe. Smiling, he buried his nose harder into Vegeta’s crook, his muffled voice vibrating over the hot skin. “Tell me more. I wanna hear about them.” 

Vegeta blushed and made a grumbling noise in the back of his throat, but decided to oblige Kakarot’s request. He never thought he would reveal anything about his past dreams to him, but the other’s playful seduction had obviously worked its charm. 

Hesitantly, Vegeta began. “It was a few years before your brother sought you out for recruitment. Raditz mentioned you, but didn’t know much since you were sent away as an infant. We just knew of your existence, nothing more.” 

Vegeta paused for a moment to gather his thoughts but got interrupted by his lover’s eager voice. 

“And?” Goku urged, “Go on. Why’d you stop?” 

“Patience, damnit,” Vegeta barked, giving Kakarot’s shoulder a healthy nip in warning.

“Ouch, Geta. Ok, Ok.” Goku winced. 

“I would have these strange dreams at night of a saiyan warrior I’d never met before,” Vegeta relayed, “and they happened quite frequently - especially when we were away on missions for Frieza clearing out planets and had been isolated for days on end. I would dream about you all night,” Vegeta had dropped his voice to a hush, “and sometimes you and I would speak for hours in them - or just sit in silence and gaze up at the stars together. But the dreams turned more intense as time passed. Talking turned to sparring, sparring turned into battles, and our battles turned into… _other things._ ” Vegeta’s face brightened further at the last bit of information he gave.

“Other things?” Goku asked, noticing the blush his lover tried to conceal warming his cheeks. 

Vegeta scowled in his direction.

“So, we fought, then what?” Goku was grinning happily now, thinking it was worth another bite to his shoulder to sate his boundless curiosity. 

“You always got the upper hand, defeating me each time.” Vegeta tried to choose his words carefully here, taking his time to come to the final point, “and afterwards you would prove your dominance by… _mounting me._ ” 

“Oh?” Goku was raising a brow, trying to decipher the strange phrase in his thoughts. _Mounting him? What did Vegeta mean exactly?_

Kakarot’s questioning look proved too much for Vegeta, “You fucked me into the ground every time I lost, you moron,” He snarled in frustration at him, the memory causing the fire of arousal to burn through Vegeta. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Goku repeated in a lower voice, “You were having dirty dreams about me? I guess that’s why you tried to recruit me the first time we met, huh?” and laughed impishly as Vegeta let loose a stream of curses. 

“I’m glad you’re finding this all amusing, clown,” Vegeta was crossing his arms over his chest in irritation, bristling as the younger saiyan burst into a renewed fit of giggles, “Maybe it was a mistake indulging you.” 

Goku’s laughter came to an abrupt stop. Vegeta had taken the light ribbing to heart, and he instantly felt remorseful. “No,” Goku kissed Vegeta’s shoulder apologetically, “It’s nothing like that. Please finish, Geta.” 

‘Fine,” Vegeta caved, staring into Kakarot’s eyes that held only love and adoration for him - feelings he once shunned as pathetic sentiment that now made his heart flutter uncontrollably. 

“When we met, I realized it had been you I was dreaming about the entire time, despite never seeing your face before in my life,” Vegeta admitted, continuing his tale, “and yes, that is one of the reasons why I tried to recruit you to my side.”


End file.
